Un simple piano
by Yuka-Lacie Baskerville
Summary: Le soleil rayon du soleil filtrèrent parmis les rideaux, les réveillant l'un après l'autre. Shomen-Aï, Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse faire une série d'one-Shot sur un couple Yaoi.

J'en ai les moustaches qui tremblent …

Donc, bah, je vous laisse avec la première note !

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas !

**Paring** : Kid X Soul X Kid

**Le son du piano**

Dis Soul, tu te rappelle le jour où l'on sait tout dis, tout dévoilé ? Ce devait être un dimanche, puisqu'on ne travaillait pas de la journée. Je t'ai trouvé, seul, jouant du piano.

Je suis d'abord resté derrière la porte, avant d'entrer. Tu as continuais cinq bonnes minutes, et tu as remarqué ma présence. Nos têtes devaient être drôles à voir. Nous étions rouges comme des tomates. Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis un peu.

Aujourd'hui, je suis là, couché à tes côtés somnolant dans le creux de ton cou. Toi, tu es déjà éveillé, et tu me murmures des choses douces à mon oreille, démêlant mes cheveux noirs, au trois bandes blanches asymétriques. Je me sens vraiment bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant. Sans doute parce que je ne suis plus aussi accro à la symétrie. Je ne fais plus de crises si j'oublie de remettre une chose en place. Et donc, un peu moins stressé. Et ceci, c'est seulement la faute de cette douce mélodie que tu as joué.

Mais, ne t'en fait pas. Tout ceci m'importe peu. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis avec toi. Et aussi longtemps que cela se pourra, la symétrie ou non n'existera plus du tout. Même si ces bandes blanches m'énervent au plus haut point …

Je sens soudain quelque chose de froid se posé avec douceur sur mon cou. Je devine que c'est toi, puisque que tes cheveux viennent me chatouiller le visage. Oui, j'ai comprit, je vais me réveiller. C'est tout de même dommage, je me sentais si bien, comme quand tu jouais du piano…

**END **

C'est comment ?

Reviews please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens !

Telle une pluie fine, je me faufile jusqu'à vous pour poster le second O-S de cette série …

Du plus profond du cœur, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ …

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------

**Un simple piano**

**2 – **Les touches du piano

------------------------------------------------------

Le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Nous étions au printemps, un dimanche. Il y avait une fête à Shibusen. J'ai quitté la salle, l'ambiance qui y régnait ne me plaisait guère, et je me suis retrouvé dans cette pièce où un piano était installé. Tu m'as alors découvert, mais tu ne t'es pas montré. Moi je jouais. Mes mains glissaient sur le clavier, mes doigts appuyant rapidement et lourdement sur les touches blanches ou noires. Tu es finalement entré. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, berçait par la mélodie douce et mélancolique. En y pensant bien maintenant, c'est peut-être pour cela que je me suis lancé.

Les rayons du soleil se filtrent parmi les rideaux et viennent me chatouiller les paupières. Zut, j'ai oublié de fermer les volets. Pas cool. Doucement, j'ouvre mes yeux rouges. Dans mon champ de vision, je peux apercevoir des mèches noires ébène, et dans mon cou, un souffle chaud, lent et régulier. Un sourire étend mes lèvres. De toutes les fois où je me réveiller quand nous sommes tous les deux, c'est toujours moi le premier, après tout, tes une vraie marmotte. Mais je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre de toute façon, c'est moi qui t'ai un peu forcé à cette partie de jambes en l'air ! Mes doigts se frayent un chemin vers ta chevelure que je démêle petit à petit. Je te murmure aussi tout ce que je ressens pour toi.

Entre mes doigts, j'aperçois une petite trace blanche. Une des trois lignes de son. Toi tu n'en sais rien. À chaque fois que tu utilise _Death Destroyer_, tu t'évanouies dans la seconde qui suit. Liz à même arrêter tous ses efforts pour que tu t'en souviennes. Même ton père a essayé tous les moyens qui pourraient te rendre une partie de ta vie que ta mémoire refuse de se souvenir, sans succès. Bref ! Bien que ces lignes se rejoignent tout le temps, elles ne le restent jamais, ce qui enjoindre, bien évidemment, une crise d'hystérie quand tu essayes de les dissimuler avec une coloration noire, où tentes de faire le cercle entier avec du blanc. Je dis ça mais, j'ai remarqué, que, tu n'es plus aussi accro à la symétrie. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cela au faite ? Ah oui ! Parce que, je me souviens, lors d'une embrassade assez enflammée, j'ai déplacé un objet parfaitement symétrique avec un autre, et tu n'as absolument rien dit quand tu l'as vu.

Soudain, mais yeux se posent sur le cadran du réveil, bientôt 11 heure … Ah … On va être légèrement en retard… Maka va nous tuer, elle n'aime pas les retards. En même temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de réveiller l'ange qui se trouve juste à côté de moi. D'un autre côté, j' peux absolument pas nous offrir deux places pour la mort.

Poussant un soupir intérieur, je me penche vers le cou de mon amant, dépose avec une douceur infinie mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et soyeuse.

Allez Kid, c'est l'heure de se réveiller !!

End

------------------------------------------------------

Alors, c'est le même thème que le premier O-S. Au départ, je voulais faire une série sur ce couple, mais finalement, j'ai eu l'idée de faire trois O-S sur trois points de vues différents ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà =)

Ceci est la dernière note

J'espère que vous avez apréciez -^-^-

Perso, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire les trois notes avec trois points de vue différents

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Paring** : Kid X Soul

--------------------------------------

Un simple piano

**3 - **Le tout forme l'instrument

------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se leva avec son habituelle grimace fatigué. De sa douce lumière, il commença par englober Death City. Puis, peu à peu, ses rayons bienfaisants se faufilèrent et se propagèrent dans les habitations de cette ville.

Dans l'un des habitas, la lumière entra sans les obstacles qu'étaient les volets fermées dans les autres maisons. Par plusieurs reprises, elle alla frôler doucement, les paupières d'un adolescent aux cheveux tendrement argentés. Il fronça les sourcils par indignation, puis, finalement, il céda, et laissa place, à des oeil carmin à demi ouverts. D'un regard vide, il parcourue la pièce désordonnée. En y regardant bien, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, montraient bien que la nuit n'avait pas était aussi calme qu'on le pense. Soudain, il sourit, juste avant caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, qui était lové amoureusement contre lui. Il s'arrêta un petit instemps en voyant des petites traces blanches entre ses doigts.

Ses esprits reprit, il alla murmurer des choses douces et diverses à son amant. Celui-ci, malgré son sommeille lourd et pesant semble les entendre.

Les minutes passent ainsi, dans un silence respectable et inviolable, même les mouches ne se font pas entendre. Puis, les sois disantes minutes se transforme en une heure. Et une heure devint deux. Les yeux de Soul tombèrent sur le cadran du réveille. 10 heures 30 minutes. Oh ... Ils vont bien être en retard ... Ils vont de faire tuer à coup sûr ...

L'arme reporta son regard sur la bouille endormit de Kid, et craqua littéralement. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidait ! Il ne jouerait plus à la belle au bois dormant ! Finit les réveille avec un baiser sur les lèvres ! Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. C'est quand même lui qui l'a "forcé" à se coucher tard. Enfin, "forcer" n'est pas approprier, parce que si il l'avait "forçait" comme il le dit, il se serait fait tuer sur le champ, car on ne force pas un dieu de la mort ! Bref ! A partir de maintenant, ce sera réveille romance ! Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que le mot _romance_ signifiait ...

Voyant l'heure du rendez-vous avec ses amis avancer à grand pas, et par la même occasion, l'allé directe vers leur tombe, il se pencha, et posa avec délicatesse et amour, ses lèvres fraîche dans le coup de Kid. Le concernait gémit, l'autre remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son bien aimé, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

C'est tout de même incroyable, que deux caractère bien différent et put trouvé un chemin d'entente pour leur couple. L'un est tombé sous le charme par une douce mélodie faite par le second qui la jouait avec mélancolie. Mélangeait le tout, et c'est grâce à un piano qu'ils se sont tous deux tout avoué.

**Fin !**

------------------------------------------------------

La toute dernière fin !

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Pour mon premier (et qui sera peut-être le dernier), je le trouve très réussi, même si le titre est mal choisi ^^'

Passez une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, prenez celui que vous voulez XD.


End file.
